User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Smiley vs Evil Otto - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 4
Hello everyone and welcome to yet another installment of Epic Rap Battles of Horror, back again with a mildly popular suggestion. While a couple people suggested this specific matchup, the two biggest names was Iamthelegion and Stofferex, though shout out to Joeaikman for being the guy who totally cracked my hint, even if I expected you guys to take a while to figure that one out (;-;) So anyways, todays battle is one that I hated writing but thought it came out pretty decent. Smiley from the 2012 movie of the same name battles it out with Evil Otto, a character from the arcade game "Berzerk" which caused the early death of two teenagers and spawned a ton of urban legends, in a battle of smiling killers with urban legends based around them. I suggest you read the plot synopsis of Smiley prior to reading the battle as you might not get many of the references without it. Other than that, enjoy the battle. Beat Smiley denoted by this color Evil Otto denoted by this color Berzerk enemies denoted by several colors Cover - Smiley vs Evil Otto (By the talented Skeep!) Introduction 'Announcer:' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! BEGIN! The Battle 'Smiley:' I’m connecting for a beheading of disembodied sticker clown Smiley’s joined your chat room and he'll turn this smile into a frown And when I’m spitting, I’m ripping until my opponent's throat is gone This severed head’s in debt and it’s the death of an emoticon So Polybius wants to dick with us, break your strut and lips will bust I won’t be sweeping arcade cabinets but that’s when your era bit the dust So do you feel the hate, bitch? You're lost against my great hits And when I'm through, you'll be lucky if you’re left in eight bits! 'Evil Otto:' Kill the Chicken! All units, let's set this freak shows fate! I’ll handle this hairless ape. The Humanoid must not escape! Can’t touch this. Cheap masks and cliches leave me disgusted, You’re rusted, you dumb shit, even Tobuscus could bust this. An optimist knows there’s no stopping this, all you did was kill Shane, Couldn’t leave Ashley slain, using YouTubers for viewers and fame Cinematic trash is ruining our track! INTRUDER ALERT! But let’s see you talk back after a heart attack! Otto just went Berzerk! 'Smiley:' The only heart being attacked is my disappointment in your verse This vile Smiley floors the worst corpse and cracks Evil Otto’s curse! But it’s taken a toll, so it’s time to shut off this console Another murder on Smiley’s patrol? I DID IT FOR THE LOLZ. 'Evil Otto:' If you can! I’m invincible! And you’ll soon find I’m bottomless! And once you're making headlines, Pedobear won’t remain Anonymous! Not depicting your pitiful box office, but your grave... (Call an ambulance!) There's been a third murder in the arcade. 'Announcer:' WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES -''' '''OF HORROR! Outro HINT TO THE NEXT BATTLE: Who won? Smiley Evil Otto Category:Blog posts